Christmas with the Calls
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles spend Christmas with Chloe and her grandparents and Chloe ends up getting kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

This fic involves an idea that JDanielle had. Her idea can be found in a review of House Care.

**Christmas with the Calls**

The turtles and Splinter were staying with 9 year old Chloe Calls and her grandparents for the holiday season. When Chloe had made the offer a couple days ago, the turtles and Splinter had agreed fully and they had immediately gathered what they would need and left the lair.

Mikey was in the kitchen baking Christmas goodies. Donny and Chloe were working in the temporary lab. Raph was in the garage working on his shell cycle. Leo was practicing in the temporary dojo.

In the garage, Raph finished polishing his shell cycle. He decided to ask Chloe if she wanted to go for a ride on the shell cycle with him. He covered the shell cycle with a tarp. He headed for the temporary lab figuring that's where Chloe would be.

* * *

In the lab, Chloe and Donny were fixing broken cat feeders. Just then, Raph appeared in the doorway.

"Chloe, could I borrow you for a while?" Raph asked.

"Sure, any reason why?" Chloe asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Donny, would that be OK?"

"Sure, no problem but could I talk to Raph alone for a bit?" Donny requested.

"OK. Raph, where should I meet you?"

"The garage since that's where your surprise is," Raph said.

"I'll head over there now," Chloe said and left the lab.

"Do you know how long you and Chloe will be?" Donny asked politely.

"We'll take as long as we want," Raph said bluntly.

"It's just that Chloe and I were working on the cat feeders since some of them are broken."

"STOP HOGGING CHLOE ALL THE TIME AND LET THE REST OF US SPEND SOME TIME WITH HER!"

"She offered to help me out. Can I help it if she wants to do that?"

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SPEND TIME WITH CHLOE SINCE WE GOT HERE AND SHE'S SPENT MOST OF HER TIME WITH YOU!"

"Why didn't you say something? We could've worked something out."

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SPEND TIME WITH CHLOE IF I WANT TO AND I DON'T NEED PERMISSION FROM ANYONE, WHICH INCLUDES YOU, TO DO SO!"

Raph stormed out of the temporary lab. Donny took several deep breaths to calm himself but wasn't able to stop the floodgates from opening. Just then, Mikey and Leo entered the room. They wrapped their arms around Donny who returned the gesture and broke down completely.

"We heard everything," Mikey said.

"I'll talk to Raph as soon as he gets back," Leo said.

Donny tightened his hold on his brothers. Mikey and Leo did the same and gently rubbed their brother's shell.

* * *

Raph opened the door to the garage. He felt a little bad about blowing up at Donny earlier and decided to make it up to his brother when he had the chance.

Raph entered the garage and noticed that the garage door was broken. He searched the garage for Chloe but found no trace of her.

"Chloe?" Raph called. "Chloe, where are you? CHLOE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Raph called April O'Neil's and Casey Jones' cell phones and got no answer. He dialed Angel's cell phone and she answered immediately.

"Angel, it's Raph, I need your help."

"Sure, Raph, what is it?"

"Chloe's missing. Can you help my brothers and I find her?"

"What does she look like?"

"She's a little girl with long chestnut hair and purple eyes."

"I'll keep an eye out and let you know."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Raph hung up the shell cell and put it in his belt. Then he went to find his brothers.

* * *

In the temporary lab, Mikey, Donny, and Leo were holding each other. They released each other as soon as Raph entered the room.

"Everything OK, Raph?" Donny asked with concern, noticing the panicked look on his brother's face.

"Chloe's missing!" Raph blurted out.

Donny looked shocked and then started hyperventilating. Mikey put an arm around his brother and had him take some deep breaths.

"When did you notice Chloe missing?" Leo asked Raph.

"I went to the garage where I had her meet me for a surprise I had for her and I noticed the garage door was broken so that's when I noticed," Raph replied.

"Do her grandparents know?" Mikey asked.

"Not yet," Raph replied. "I called April and Casey and got no answer. I got through to Angel and she agreed to keep a lookout."

"April and Casey are probably on a date," Donny said, finally catching his breath. "That might be why they're not answering."

"Raph, you and Mikey go find Chloe's grandparents, inform them of the situation, and meet us at the battleshell," Leo instructed. "Donny, come with me."

Raph and Mikey rushed out of the temporary lab. Donny followed Leo to the battleshell.

* * *

The turtles were in the battle shell and Leo was in the driver's seat and Donny was using the locater in the battle shell to try to pinpoint Chloe's location. Just then, Raph's shell cell rang and he answered.

"Yes?" Raph said.

"I think I found your friend Chloe," Angel said.

"Where'd you find her?"

"She's being held in a force field surrounded by foot soldiers and a Japanese woman."

"I'll let my brothers know."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Angel."

"No problem, Raph."

Raph hung up the shell cell. Then he put it in his belt.

"I found the location where Chloe is," Donny said. "She's in an abandoned factory."

"Angel just called and mentioned that she was in a force field surrounded by foot soldiers and a Japanese woman," Raph said.

"Karai," Leo growled, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"I hope Chloe's all right," Mikey said with a worried tone.

Raph put an arm around Mikey and squeezed tightly. Mikey wrapped his arms around Raph grateful for the comfort.

* * *

A few minutes later, the turtles arrived at their destination. They got out of the battleshell and quietly made their way inside the building.

The turtles were shocked when they saw Chloe. She looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Turtles, time for me and my foot to destroy you and your friend," Karai said.

The turtles withdrew their weapons. They started fighting Karai and the foot.

"Donny, try to deactivate the force field," Leo instructed. "The rest of us will deal with Karai and the foot."

Donny headed for the controls while fighting the foot soldiers that got in the way. He got to work on the controls and a few minutes later managed to get the force field down.

Chloe struggled to catch her breath and saw Donny head towards her. He gently picked her up and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"We need to get Chloe out of here," Donny said.

The turtles quickly left with Donny carrying Chloe. They got into the battleshell and took off. Donny put Chloe on an air mattress. He got out an oxygen mask and put it on Chloe's face.

"Will she be all right?" Raph asked with concern.

"I hope so," Donny replied.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was on a cot in the temporary lab both unconscious and wearing the oxygen mask. Raph was sitting near the cot in a chair and hadn't left her side since Donny brought her in and carefully put her on the cot.

Just then, Donny entered and went over to Raph. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away.

"How you holding up?" Donny asked with concern.

"I'm surprised you're still speaking to me after the way I blew up at you earlier," Raph replied.

"Why wouldn't I speak to you?"

"I probably wound up hurting your feelings."

"You did but I'm mature enough to forgive you."

"I don't know what got into me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your surprise for Chloe?"

"I was going to take her for a ride with me on my shell cycle."

Donny was surprised. Raph never let any of his brothers touch his shell cycle.

Just then, Chloe woke up. Donny checked her to make sure she was OK and then removed the oxygen mask.

"How are you feeling?" Donny asked Chloe.

"A little tired but fine," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, when you feel up to it, how about riding with me on my shell cycle?" Raph offered.

"Sure, that would be nice," Chloe replied.

Chloe yawned and fell asleep. Donny and Raph covered her with a blanket and left the temporary lab.

* * *

Later on, Raph and Chloe were riding on Raph's shell cycle. Chloe was really enjoying herself.

"Thanks for doing this," Chloe said.

"No problem," Raph replied.

"I've never been on a motorbike before."

"I figured that so I decided to let you ride with me."

Just then, Chloe and Raph returned to the Calls' garage. They got off the shell cycle, took off their helmets, and put them on the shelf.

"I'd better get to bed now," Chloe said.

"Sure thing," Raph replied.

"Good night, Raph."

"Night, Chloe."

Chloe and Raph wrapped their arms around each other. A few minutes later, Chloe pulled away and left the garage.

* * *

Later on, Raph was working on a special gift for Donny hoping it would make up for how he acted earlier. Even though his brother had forgiven him, he still felt bad about the way he acted.

About half an hour later, the present was finished. Raph wrapped it up, put it in a safe spot, and left the garage.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks later, Christmas arrived. Chloe woke up, got out of her bed, and made her way into the living room. When she got there, she saw a bunch of presents under the tree. A few minutes later, the turtles, Splinter, and Chloe's grandparents entered and all of them took a seat in various places of the room.

Everyone took turns exchanging gifts. Eventually, Raph excused himself, left the room, and came back with a package.

Raph handed Donny the package and Donny opened it. It turned out to be a glass beaker with a card inside which Donny took out of the beaker and read.

**For My Brother**

Sometimes we don't agree on things.

Other times, we don't get along.

Regardless, we always find a way to stick together.

We'll be brothers forever and I'll always love you.

Raph suddenly felt himself being pulled into Donny's arms. Raph slowly returned the gesture and felt his shoulder getting wet. Raph gently rubbed his brother's shell. They pulled away several minutes later.

"I already forgave you," Donny said.

"I felt bad about blowing up at you and decided to make up for it," Raph said.

Just then, Leo pulled Raph into his arms. Raph returned the gesture.

"I'm very proud of you," Leo said.

"You are?" Raph asked.

"This is one of the few times I haven't had to lecture you for your behavior."

"Guess I'm learning to take responsibility for my own mistakes."

Leo and Raph squeezed each other tightly. Then they released each other.

"All right, let's get some breakfast now," Mikey suggested and everyone agreed.

Mikey went to the kitchen. Several minutes later, he came out with plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, muffins, and sausage. Everyone got what they wanted and ate. After breakfast, everyone helped with cleaning up.

Later on, Splinter and Chloe's grandparents decided to leave the living room. Chloe and the turtles spent the rest of the afternoon together.

The End


End file.
